1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for the administration of medical patient data with a centralized or decentralized patient file having secured access enabled by the patient or an enable code administered by the patient, wherein the patient data contain all previous examinations with data representing when the examination was conducted as well as the findings, and wherein a check-in of a patient into the device is implemented before a new examination by the physician.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many patients currently get multiple examinations on the basis of the same complaint because the results from previous diagnoses are not available to the currently attending physician. Particularly in the case of diagnoses involving the use of radiation, it is desirable to avoid multiple examinations in order to avoid unnecessary radiation stressing. In certain instances, for example children or expectant mothers, a certain minimum waiting time until the next examination can be required following an X-ray examination.
Another problem in the current medical system, which offers great freedom for the patients in selecting a physician, is so-called doctor hopping. Within a short time, patients go to doctors in the same discipline and they implement comparable multiple examinations.
Medical patient data administration systems are known such as German OS 199 01 438—wherein the physicians have access via an enable code administered by the patient to a centralized or decentralized patient file in which a large variety of previous examinations by other physicians in clinics or the like are stored. Although such a system enables a newly visited physician to have access to earlier examination results, it is not assured that this patient file is kept complete, i.e. whether all previous examinations are really entered, and whether unnecessary double examinations, specifically expensive apparatus examinations with X-ray devices, magnetic resonance tomography systems or the like, are still not prevented. As is known from experience, many medical practitioners would rather produce their own images in a re-examination of a patient that have recourse to examination results of earlier examinations.